fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. S (2019)
New Super Mario Bros. S is the upcoming fifth installment of the New Super Mario Bros. series, that acts as a direct sequel to New Super Mario Bros. U, released in 2012. The title will be released internationally on November 15, 2019, for the Nintendo Switch. Storyline Prologue The opening cutscene pictures Mario, Luigi, Peach, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Red Toad sitting at a table eating cake, similarly to New Super Mario Bros. Wii and U'', when a noise is heard outside. The six run outside to see Bowser's ship, using a crane to pull a fountain with a statue of Toadsworth out of the ground. Under the statue resides the Reality Diamond. The crane grabs the diamond, and Blue and Yellow Toad run away. Bowser prepares to fly away with the Diamond, but he loses control of it, and it begins to emanate green light. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad try to escape, but the four get sucked into the diamond and the screen goes black. The protagonists wake up on Tangerine Island, and the story begins.. Characters Starting Characters Unlockable Characters |A powerful yet carefree Kong from Donkey Kong Island. He is accompanied by Diddy Kong, who rides on his back. He runs slowly, but can jump high with Diddy Kong's jetpack. He can beat the ground by shaking the joycon, and throws objects with more strength than any other character. DK cannot possess any normal items. Instead, the Super Mushroom is replaced with the DK Barrel. Diddy Kong acts as an extra hit point. Without Diddy, Donkey Kong jumps low and can only take one hit of damage. |Get an SS Rank on Donkey Kong's Challenge. | Power: 5/5 Speed: 2/5 Jump: 4/5 | |- | |She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos, while also serving as the adopted mother of the Lumas, and commanding the Comet Observatory. She can glide like Peach, but moves slightly faster, and her spin jump boosts her high in the air. |Collect every Star Coin throughout Worlds 1-10. | Power: 3/5 Speed: 4/5 Jump: 5/5 |} DLC Characters |Pikachu is an Electric-Type Pokemon, and the mascot of the Pokemon series. Pikachu can run fast and jump far. Pikachu can shock enemies by pressing X. It can only use one item: the Super Mushroom. |$0.99 | Power: 1/5 Speed: 4/5 Jump: 5/5 | |- | | They are chosen by the Goddesses to protect the land from evil whenever deemed necessary. Link can jump as high as Mario, and can run faster than Mario, but slower than Luigi. Link has the ability to shoot arrows that deal damage to enemies, which refill over time. Link has 5 arrows that can be shot before a refill is required. There is a 3 second cooldown between arrow shots. |$0.99 | Power: 5/5 Speed: 3/5 Jump: 2/5 |} Mini-Series Exclusive Characters Worlds World 1: Tangerine Island 1-1: Huckit Crab Shores 1-2: Palmtree Forest 1-3: Yoshi Waterfall 1- : Seaweed Lighthouse 1-4: Deepsea Labyrinth 1-5: Peaceful Pier 1-6: Tidal Terror 1- : Stormy Shipwreck World 2: Mango Fields 2-1: Land Ho! 2-2: Tallgrass Treachery 2-3: Murky Marsh 1- : Wind Temple 2-4: Gusty Grassland 2-5: Chiroptera Cave 2-6: Cliff Chaos 2- : Tornado Tower of Terror World 3: Cherry Chasm 3-1: Minecart Madness 3-2: Grip and Trip 3-3: Bombs Away!! 3- : Monty Mole Monarch 3-4: Crowded Cavern 3-5: Jagged Jewels 3-6: Gear Getaway 3- : Subway of Dismay World 4: Persimmon City 4-1: Neon Studio 4-2: City Lights 4-3: Mario's Big Movie 4- : Party Plaza 4-4: Rainbow Highway 4-5: Music Park 4-6: Mall Maelstrom 4- : Turbo Tower World 5: Blueberry Tundra 5-1: Skiing Shambles 5-2: Snowy Starfield 5-3: Icicle Chasm 5- : Coldstone Fortress 5-4: Madness on the Mountainside 5-5: Spiky Surprise 5-6: Ice-Cold Lake 5- : Frozen Volcano World 6: Banana Jungle 6-1: Jungle Jive 6-2: Poisonwater Peril 6-3: Mushroom Mayhem 6- : Lost Temple of Secrets 6-4: Termite Turmoil 6-5: Sunset Shore 6-6: Canopy Cannons 6- : Treetop Castle World 7: Avocado Asteroid 7-1: Otherworldly Ship 7-2: Radioactive Boating 7-3: Crystalline Cavern 7- : Glamorous Generator 7-4: Crazy Crater 7-5: Perilous Passage 7-6: Acidic Atrium 7- : Super Space Race World 8: Bowser's Monarch 8-1: Magma Moat 8-2: The Skelecoaster 8-3: Tar Ball Fall 8-4: Furious Fire 8-5: Roasting Rails 8-6: Bobbing Basalt 8-7: Red Red Rising 8-8: Launch Base World 9: The Core 9-1: Zero-Gravity Fortress 9-2: Temporal Terror 9-3: Cosmic Chaos 9-4: Metal Madness 9-5: Black Hole Bedlam 9-6: Portal Pandemonium 9-7: Reality-Bending Elevator 9-8: The End of Time World 10: Star League 10-1: Revenge of the Octopus 10-2: The Supercell 10-3: Rollercoaster of Chaos 10-4: Mario's Big Encore 10-5: Blizzard Battle 10-6: Donkey Kong's Challenge 10-7: Back to the Otherworld 10-8: Fly for Your Life! 10-9: A Reality-Bending Rematch! 10-10: The Ultimate Gift Items Powerups Shops Each of the nine maingame worlds have a shop on the map. They are run by Lakitus, and the currency is both normal Coins and Star Coins collected in levels. Coins can be collected in the same level an infinite amount of times, but Star Coins can only be collected once. 300 Star Coins can be collected throughout the main levels, though more can be purchased at the shop. Coins and Star Coins cannot be externally purchased via microtransactions, and can only be collected ingame. World 1 Super Mushroom - 50 Fire Flower - 65 Super Leaf - 85 Frog Suit - 85 1-Up Mushroom - 100 Propeller Mushroom - 100 Super Star - 150 1x Star Coin - 500 3x Star Coins - 1200 Yellow ? Block - 200 Orange ? Block - 400 3-Up Moon - 5 5000 Coins - 8 Rent-A-Yoshi - 3 New Mechanics Inventory Menu The items menu has been replaced with an inventory menu, which contains stackable powerups, items, and ? Boxes. 99 of an item can go to one slot. There are 12 available slots at the start of the game, though more can be bought at the shop. ? Blocks A fundamental item that can be purchased in shops is the ? Block. Upon being selected in the Inventory, they can be opened and you will receive a random assortment of items. There are four colors of the block: Yellow, Orange, Red, and Black. Yellow ? Blocks give you the least valuable items, while Black ? Blocks give you the most. There are different contents that appear in the boxes for each color. Koopaling Races The 7 Koopalings reappear for ''New Super Mario Bros. S., but not as bosses. Instead, any of the 7 can confront you on the World Map, asking you to compete in a race against them to the end of a stage. If you win the race, you get a Gift Box with items inside. If you lose, however, the Koopaling takes 1/8 of your Coins. Each Koopaling runs at a speed relative to Mario, has a unique throwable object, and can spin their shell to get ahead. They can be jumped on an infinite amount of times, and upon jumping on them, they are stunned for a few seconds. Game Modes Normal Mode In-Game Description: Your average Mario romp, at normal difficulty. Normal Mode is the standard difficulty of New Super Mario Bros. S. It plays like every other Mario game. Most bosses take 3 hits to defeat. Easy Mode In-Game Description: An easier version of the game for younger, less skilled players. In Easy Mode, costs of items at the shop are lessened, and each boss has one hitpoint taken off. Enemies move slower. The player does not receive any rewards upon completion of Easy Mode. Hard Mode In-Game Description: A more difficult spin on Mario's adventure for more experienced players. Upon completion of the main game in Normal Mode, Hard Mode will be unlocked. In Hard Mode, there are multiple modifiers to deter Mario's success: *Enemies and bosses move slightly faster. *Most enemies that were otherwise easy to defeat have been replaced with harder enemies. *All bosses have two extra hitpoints. *Only 150 seconds are given to the player to complete levels. *Shop items cost twice as much than in Normal Mode. *Excluding the Super Star, despite which powerup Mario has on hand, he only has one hitpoint. Superhard Mode In-Game Description: The ultimate challenge! Recommended for only the most elite Mario players out there. Completion of Hard Mode will unlock Superhard Mode, which is an amplified and much more difficult version of Hard Mode. *Enemies and bosses move fast. *Most enemies that were otherwise easy to defeat have been replaced with harder enemies. *All bosses have four extra hitpoints. *Only 100 seconds are given to the player to complete levels. *Shops do not appear on the World Map. *Excluding the Super Star, despite which powerup Mario has on hand, he only has one hitpoint. *There is a cloud of Poison Gas behind Mario in every single level, which requires Mario to move even faster than usual. *In boss battles, the space in which Mario and the boss fight progressively gets smaller. nsmbs.png|The HUD. All12Chars.png|All twelve playable characters Gallery Category:Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:New Super Mario Bros. Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Platformer Category:New Super Mario Bros.